


to believe in the power of songs

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Series: our common goal was waiting for the world to end [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bisexual Number Five | The Boy, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sirens, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: She sang under the moonlight, body laying against a bed of rocks.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: our common goal was waiting for the world to end [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	to believe in the power of songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luz_Floral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz_Floral/gifts), [xxbunnykissesxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbunnykissesxx/gifts).



> A quick warning for the violence in this—it is all just mentioned, but, if any stories about sirens make you uncomfortable at all, don’t read. It’s more just implied murder and violence, but I don’t know what may be upsetting to all readers so I just want to make sure that I have this properly warned.

She sang under the moonlight, body laying against a bed of rocks. When he caught sight of her, he changed his path, rowing to her. His father had often told him of the dangers of creatures such as hers, but he didn’t mind at all having taken this voyage in hopes of finding someone like her. He stumbled to the woman, entranced by her long, dark glossy hair. The strands fell just above her pert nipples, and she tilted her head back, hair starting to float as she continued to sing. 

“Are you alright?” Five asked, flicking his eyes over her body, between her legs. She spread them a little, brushing her hands between them and giggling. He was pretty certain he might pass out, with how quickly the blood rushed from his head. “Ma’am?”

She kept singing, and he fell to his knees, drawn by the sounds of her voice, aware of the power she held over him but not minding. When his mouth fell between her legs, though, she abruptly stopped. 

“What are you doing?”

Five glanced up, raising his eyebrows in confusion. “You’re a siren, are you not?”

“I… yes, I’m a siren.”

“And you offer what men desire?”

“I suppose?”

“And then you kill them?”

The siren frowned but nodded. 

“Well, this is what I want.”

“Your dream before death is…” She vaguely gestured between her legs and then to his mouth. “What about all of the riches within the world?”

He shrugged. “It’d be nice to have, I suppose, but I think holding a certain amount of wealth makes one cruel and inhumane.”

“To possess all human knowledge, then?”

“I’m smart enough as is,” he said defensively. 

“How about every woman falling in love with you upon seeing you?”

“That sounds like it’d get old… Plus, why are you assuming I only like women?”

“Well… I dunno. Most men who find me usually do.”

“Aren’t you supposed to give people, you know, a taste of the power or luxury they seek before you kill them?”

“Do you have a death wish or something?”

“Not particularly.” He glanced between her legs again, mouth watering. “I just want a taste of this particular luxury before I die.” 

“It is my voice that is supposed to enchant them, you know. To convince them that they are receiving what they desire before I kill them with the sound of it.”

“Your voice is so nice, though. It won’t kill me.” 

Blushing, the siren asked, “Who  _ are  _ you?”

“My name is Reginald Hargreeves the Fifth, but I only go by Five.”

“You’re different from other sailors who have fallen into this entrapment.”

“Don’t call yourself such unkind names, please. Men regularly die for your voice, yes, but you are the loveliest sight to see before one is sent to Hell. Not an entrapment at all.”

The siren waved her hands self-consciously. “Oh, you’re just saying that.”

“No, I mean it,” Five assured. “You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on. What is your name?”

“No one has ever asked me that before.”

“I’d like to know.”

She grinned, showing off her teeth that were filed into points, perfect for feasting on a man. “Vanya.”

“Well,  _ Vanya,  _ would you allow me the pleasure of feasting between your legs before you feast upon my flesh?”

Vanya nodded, laying back. “You’re aware that you’re going to die the longer I sing, though, right? I feel a little bad just killing you.”

Five glanced up. “No worries at all. I’ll die doing what I love!” His tongue plunged inside of her, not all surprised to find that the taste of her was just as tantalizing, if not more, than her lovely voice. She started to sing again, but the pitch started to sound affected by what he was doing. He didn’t mind at all, glad to know the effect he had on the siren, lapping up her juices eagerly. 

Her hand fell into his hair, guiding his movements, the melody changing into commands, telling him how she wanted to be touched. His tongue didn’t still, listening to her orders and obeying them all. Whether or not he was following them because her words forced him to, Five knew that he’d have listened to anything the beautiful woman would have said, regardless. She was the greatest thing that had ever happened in his soon-to-be-ending life. 

The truth was, Five had already had it all. He’d inherited all of his wealth, more than he could ever possibly spend. At nineteen, he’d gotten a doctorate, eventually receiving all sorts of accolades for his field. And almost every person he’d ever been around had claimed to love him, though he’d never really trusted that. 

What Five hadn’t ever had was a creature who could give him anything. A siren who sang such lovely songs, spreading herself out and letting him gather up all of the cum that was falling onto his lips. He’d never had desire where one didn’t expect something in turn. Sure, she would take his life, but she had plenty of lives out there  _ to  _ take. If he had never found her, thousands of men would have. 

And apparently she’d never even received this before, according to the words that spilled from her lips, her voice going more and more rough, nearly shouting when his tongue circled over her clit. Her thighs wrapped around his neck, muffling her sweet voice, almost tempted to spread them again, hearing the sound reach a sharp crescendo but not able to hear it in all of its glory. 

However, when he pulled away, mouth wet, she asked, confused, “Why didn’t you immediately pass from the high note?” 

“I think it was your thighs,” he explained, pointing to his ears. “Muffled the sound.” 

_ “Oh.”  _ She blushed, the pinkened skin spreading to her bare chest. “I didn’t realize it would.”

“That’s alright,” he assured, patting her knee. “Was that okay for you, though?”

Vanya beamed. “It was amazing…” She glanced away, biting her lip. “You know… if my legs cut off the sounds… well, would you want to stay with me? Or, you know, I could send you away…”

“I’ll stay,” Five hastened to say. “But what about…?”

She pulled him close. “Everybody always cares about what  _ men _ desire with my kind, but they never seem to care what  _ we  _ want.”

“And what is it that you desire?”

“I want you to stay with me.”

“Then I will give that to you. For as long as you want me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
